Habits of the American Witch var Tina Goldstein
by Snapdragonroar
Summary: Working title: Newt Notes.


**Blame MercuryGray for everything!**

* * *

If found, please return this notebook to Newton Artemis Fido Scamander by owl. Haste appreciated, though if the finder has any interesting observations on magical fauna, feel free to add before returning. If the finder is a Muggle, please disregard contents, which are simply the rough copy of a novel and/or the finder is dreaming. Though still do return to Newton Artemis Fido Scamander by traditional post methods.

Research emphasis remains beasts, but understanding appropriate behaviour among _Homo sapiens_ of continued interest. Especially search for underlying universal rules. Resume attempts in America- perhaps more consistency/clarity between words and actions there?

No. Behaviour standards remain subjective. But American. Individual observation still required.

New York City, 1926

Initial encounter of subject: _Tina Goldstein_ during the afternoon, within urban environment.

Animalia Chordata Mammalia etc. sapiens

Female

Standing at: 5'11"

Hair: brown

Maintains artificial adornment, as common among species. Neutral coloration and shape presumably for ease of movement/camouflage, rather than decoration.

The _T. Goldstein_ exhibits aggression and suspicion upon first meeting. Vocalization sharp and insistent. Not placated by averted eyes or showing throat. Very short period of threat posturing before escalation to physical. Very strong.

Afraid of Muggles? (No-Majs?)

Diet contains mustard.

Though confident mannerisms towards threats (me), abrupt change in physical language around higher-ranking members of group MACUSA (tribe? herd?). Apparently a low-standing member of group (pod? gov't group: muddle?). This observation at odds with previously noted physical and mental strength. Further investigation needed.

High-ranking member of group continues to impede the _T. Goldstein_ from resolving a threat (me) in desired fashion. Hierarchy being confirmed. The T. Goldstein shows changes incl. lowered shoulders, dulled eyes, dramatic decrease in vocalization. Apparent designated range within group MACUSA clearly incompatible. The T. Goldstein is obviously not a sedentary being, even to a first-time observer. Query: return to natural habitat? Possible? Afraid would interfere to excess with my primary goal. Frank requires relocation.

WRONG CASE

The conscientious researcher does not allow personal difficulties to interfere with observations. Will continue.

I do hope everyone's all right.

The _T. Goldstein_ 's propensity to attack apparently arises from a protective instinct, as shown by attitude to bitten Muggle (see pages on the _J. Kowalski_ ).

Displayed body language and vocalization consistent with reluctance, but aid provided without hesitation and in full. Should not be surprised; such incongruity between words and deeds typical for species, as mentioned earlier.

Viewing interaction between the _T. Goldstein_ and the _J. Kowalski_ , must reform hypothesis: the _T. Goldstein_ is not afraid of Muggles, but shares the suspicion common to American wizard population. Had hoped to find this behaviour not so widespread, despite advance research. Unfortunate. Still, the care shown reveals that the _T. Goldstein_ considers Muggles to belong to the same species, which is not universally accepted among the British wizard population.

It appears far more preferable to be under the _T. Goldstein_ 's care than seen as a threat.

Must fix that clasp once everyone is gathered back up.

Able to observe the _T. Goldstein_ in primary habitat. This is shared with one littermate (see pages on the _Q. Goldstein_ ). Primary habitat is probably area of most safety, comfort. Unfortunately, natural behaviour unable to be observed, as presence of interlopers known, and data gathered is therefore suspect.

Protective instinct may be said to be characteristic of type _Goldstein_ , as such behaviour is exhibited by both the _T. Goldstein_ and littermate, though expression differs ( _T. Goldstein_ : "fight" response to threats; _Q. Goldstein_ : food).

The _T. Goldstein_ is diurnal. Typical sleeping location presumed bed. Neutral coloration follows pattern seen in artificial adornment. Muted colours _do_ aid in the preferred activity of lunging at threats from concealment.

Further notes will not occur, as observation must cease. Am leaving the _T. Goldstein_ 's habitat with the _J. Kowalski_.

The _T. Goldstein_ is a very skilled tracker.

Ranking within group MACUSA has changed status: no longer a member at all, it appears. Very odd group dynamics. Unsure how territory integrity is to be maintained if members that apprehend supposed threats (me) expelled from group in consequence. Am still considered a threat by higher-ranking group members, but now so is the _T. Goldstein_.

Update: severity of threat posed by myself and the _T. Goldstein_ sufficient cause to warrant death. Seems drastic. A proper researcher does not interfere with the intra-workings of a subject group, but as many have reminded me, I am not a proper researcher. Shall aid in the _T. Goldstein_ 's escape.

When in danger, the _T. Goldstein_ 's calls increase in pitch, but I did not note any screaming. The _T. Goldstein_ expresses remarkable focus even in novel, hazardous experiences. Ability to physically engage danger improves mood.

I believe I have gained the _T. Goldstein_ 's trust!

Am quite busy searching for everyone/running from American authorities, but will continue updating this notebook. As expected, interactions with the _T. Goldstein_ are far more pleasant, now that I have left the "threat" classification. Very exciting!

In addition to humans, the _T. Goldstein_ can be seen engaging positively with non-human animals (Pickett, Demiguse, Occamy). A good thing to note.

The _T. Goldstein_ 's protective instinct is a remarkable thing, extending to defend a known obscurial against higher-ranked members of own (technically former) group.

The dynamics among group MACUSA appear to be much better following the discovery of a rogue member. The _T. Goldstein_ has been re-accepted into the group, and at more appropriate rank. Positive development! Difficult to remember the subdued posture presented when in presence of MACUSA superior last time. The _T. Goldstein_ is currently in high spirits, v happy, v successful.

Goodbye, Jacob.

This study of the American wizard population will be resumed at a later date. Sufficient data of interest call for further research on location. Upon reviewing observations, it is clear that certain areas are underrepresented. Have good initial notes on the _T. Goldstein_ 's habitat (greatly restored), diet, coloration, calls, social patterns, etc. But perhaps… should look into mate selection. Yes.

 _[Editor's Note: As opposed to the previous notes, which take place over the course of roughly one day, future observations on the_ T. Goldstein _are scattered through multiple notebooks. A selection is presented below:]_

The _T. Goldstein_ 's irregular sleep schedule and discomfort w periods of inactivity may be cause of concern for long-term health. Sleep/wake homeostasis maintained by exterior factors, esp. littermate. Query: increase population size of exterior factors?

To test: the _T. Goldstein_ 's coloration leads to hypothesis: according to typical dimorphism, bright displays on the part of a courting male would be appreciated, as signs of availability and good health. (hypothesis _not_ correct- do not repeat!)

The _T. Goldstein_ does not appreciate strong pheromone application.

The _T. Goldstein_ does not appreciate attempts to fight off other males. Thank God.

The T. Goldstein does NOT appreciate loud calls on the part of a courting male at any time of day OR night, in the primary habitat OR greater outside territory.

The _T. Goldstein_ has been observed having hair groomed by littermate. Calming effect. Does not respond positively to most compliments, but perhaps compliments on hair may be well-received? (hypothesis supported)

To test: mating dance incl. proving potential mates wrong. (hypothesis supported)

Mating dance also incl. literal dancing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't write your field notes like Newt, kids! Newt wouldn't know proper notebook technique if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cosy.**


End file.
